


Миллиарды "могло бы быть"

by Andrew_Clean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинт Бартон погибает в битве с Альтроном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миллиарды "могло бы быть"

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на ЗФБ-2016.
> 
> Автор стихов, которые можно прочитать после текста, - [uma-47](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3229775).
> 
> Автор коллажа по мотивам текста - [arafrael](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arafrael).

Спасательный корабль готов отчалить от столицы Соковии, окончательно разваливающейся в воздухе. Пилот ожидает единственного пассажира, которого сейчас доставит на борт агент Бартон. Но тут в шум мотора вклинивается посторонний звук — гул реактивных двигателей и треск пулеметной очереди.  
Бартон видит летящий на него джет с Альтроном на месте пилота, видит дорожку смертоносных пуль, приближающуюся к нему. Он высчитывает на уровне рефлексов траекторию, он словно рисует в воздухе чертеж, за доли секунды понимая: им не убраться с пути самолета-убийцы. В течение еще доли секунды зоркий взгляд обшаривает окрестности, где-то вдалеке замечая мелькнувший серебристый костюм Ртути: нет, никто не придет на помощь. Тогда он прижимает ребенка к груди и закрывает его телом, отвернувшись от налетающего Альтрона. Пули вспарывают его спину, и он падает на колени, затем ничком. Дорожка из фонтанчиков, всплескивающихся в пыли, пролегает дальше. Альтрон ведет джет, напевая безумную песню. Ребенок выбирается из-под неподвижного тела, на нем только несколько царапин из-за падения с высоты. Он с удивлением смотрит на затормозившего рядом человека в серебристом костюме с копной серебристых волос.  
Сначала Пьетро хватает ребенка и относит его матери, мальчишка воспринимает это как скоростной аттракцион и радостно смеется.  
Затем Пьетро возвращается, проходит всего пять секунд, никто из Мстителей еще не подошел к поверженному. Он опускается на колени и переворачивает тело. Мертвый лучник смотрит в небо Соковии сосредоточенно и спокойно, словно до сих пор решает для себя какую-то дилемму.  
— Нет, — растерянно шепчет он, встряхивая за плечи безжизненное тело. Пьетро ощущает в своей голове Ванду, которая заботливо пытается успокоить его. И тут же безжалостно вышвыривает сестру прочь.

Гроб покрыт звездно-полосатым флагом, но у Бартона не оказывается ни военного звания, ни бравой фотографии в форме и фуражке, поэтому он смотрит из траурной рамки не сурово, а спокойно улыбаясь, и на фоне виднеются старинные улочки смутно знакомого Максимову европейского города. Капитан начинает произносить речь, но неожиданно давится словами и машет рукой, отходя назад. Он по-прежнему с трудом воспринимает потери, поэтому договаривает за него Фьюри. Пьетро все равно не слышит ничего.

На поминальном вечере Пьетро пьет больше всех, вливая в себя водку в таких объемах, что на него начинает коситься Наташа. Максимов не боится похмелья, он умеет разгонять собственный метаболизм так, что продукты переработки спирта покинут организм в считанные секунды. Он пытается забыться, он не хочет вспоминать того, что произошло между ним и Бартоном буквально за несколько часов до того, как Соковия взмыла в воздух. Но, похоже, это самое безнадежное занятие на свете.

Бартон испытывает новые стрелы с наконечником — генератором силового поля, попадая в нужный объект, они словно запирают его в клетку. Иногда такие тоже нужны. Клинт всаживает стрелы в намеченные цели с абсолютной точностью одна за одной. Пьетро как всегда увивается рядом и пытается подколоть лучника:  
— Эй, старик, зачем эти стрелочки, я сам могу отнести эти генераторы к цели так же быстро.  
— Даже если между вами бездна воздушного пространства? — спокойно спрашивает тот.  
Это справедливо, но Пьетро не может остановиться, его несет, он продолжает утверждать, что "старик Хоукай" просто не может смириться с тем, что уже не нужен супергероям, и на середине этого эмоционального монолога его перехватывают на полушаге и вбивают в стену. Он было дергается, но сильные руки не дают ему этого сделать, и Пьетро обмякает. Хоукай меньше его ростом, но Максимову кажется, что он нависает над ним.  
— Перестань меня доставать, парень, — в спокойном голосе Бартона читается легкая угроза. — Думаешь, я не понимаю, почему ты все время вертишься рядом? Я знаю, что тебе нужно, — его небольшая жесткая ладонь ложится на пах парня, и у того подгибаются колени. И если всего несколько секунд назад он не был возбужден, ну ладно, почти, сейчас он уже готов кончить от одного ощущения твердых мозолистых пальцев через эластичную ткань на своем члене. Пьетро, наконец, затыкается и только стонет.  
Клинт сжаливается над ним, высвобождая ноющий член из штанов, затем быстро пробегает пальцами по его длине, и Максимофф вцепляется руками в его плечи. Он не может дышать, все его чувства сосредоточились там, между ног, где умелые пальцы, кто бы мог подумать, оглаживают головку, собирают смазку и скользят, скользят, скользят так, что сводят с ума. Конечно, Пьетро сходит с ума, иначе почему же он притягивает к себе ближе напряженного Бартона и с размаху целует его. И чувство этих неуступчивых губ, раздвигающихся под его напором, впускающих в рот, становящихся мягкими и даже нежными, оказывается настолько волшебным, что он кончает больше от этого, чем от настойчивой руки на своем члене. Содрогаясь на пике удовольствия, он хватает Бартона за талию и вжимается в его бедро, толкаясь в него. После этого несколько секунд он пребывает в полной прострации, прежде чем прийти в себя и увидеть рядом взгляд — обеспокоенный, но в то же время — Пьетро видит! — полный желания.  
— Мне кажется, что кто-то остался неудовлетворенным, — из Пьетро даже мозговыносящий оргазм не выбил насмешливого тона, превратившегося в победный, едва он нащупывает рукой твердый член в обтягивающих штанах хоукаевскиой формы. — Теперь моя очередь.  
Его трясет от желания сделать теперь по-своему, прижать это ладное тело к стене, сдернуть с него штаны и отдрочить несколькими сильными движениями — он уверен, что этого хватит. А затем перевернуть расслабленного грудью к стене, смазать отверстие его же собственной спермой и скользнуть внутрь, чтобы оттрахать как следует, до изнеможения, пока оба не свалятся здесь, потому что да, он смотрит на Хоукая, как в детстве смотрел на неожиданные подарки, потому что он тонет в этих серых глазах, потому что он его подкалывает, лишь бы услышать в ответ глуховатый голос, потому что он его...  
— В другой раз, — отстраняется Клинт, и вот теперь его голос звучит насмешливо, — меняй трусишки, нам вроде как пора спасать мир.  
Он уходит, а Пьетро остается только стонать от разочарования, но. "В другой раз" он определенно воспринимает как обещание.

— Он обещал... — говорит Максимофф очередному шоту. — Он наврал, сволочь.  
И тут же в панике оглядывается: не слышит ли кто.  
Он видит неподдельные слезы в глазах "железного" Тони Старка, он видит бледную Лору, которая сидит абсолютно без движения, уставившись в одну видимую только ей точку, Тора, время от времени сокрушенно качающего головой... И все равно ему кажется, что его беда страшнее, чем у всех остальных. Они горюют по тому, что было. Он же тоскует по тому, что могло бы быть. И все эти возможности, миллиарды часов вместе, триллионы световых километров, пройденных рядом, ему даже сложно представить.  
Проходит время, и это "могло бы быть" заполняет всю жизнь Пьетро.

Он становится Мстителем, принимает участие в сотне миссий, первый замечает, когда у Ванды начинается нервный срыв, и спасает Вижна, а также всех остальных, от гнева сестры. Доктор Стрендж за что-то долго благодарит его, но Пьетро как всегда думает о том, что был бы Клинт — они бы справились быстрее.  
Лора долго горюет, и Капитан Америка помогает ей справиться с несчастьем. Никто не удивляется, когда через три года они без всякой помпы расписываются в городской ратуше.  
Когда Пьетро навещает семью на ферме через пару лет, он видит, как Роджерс ремонтирует уже сотню раз перелатанный трактор, который, в принципе, никому не нужен, а ему помогает Баки Барнс. Ну, тот парень, из-за которого тогда случилась знатная заварушка. Пьетро принимает предложение Лоры пройти в дом и предпочитает ни о чем не догадываться.  
Он сам встречается с женщинами, с мужчинами, но никто из них не может заполнить пустоту в его сердце, откуда изъяты все "может быть".

Когда на Землю вторгается Танос с Перчаткой, начинаются сложные времена, и никто уже не вспоминает о давно погибшем лучнике. Никто, кроме Пьетро.  
— Скажи, а вообще какой функционал у этих ваших камней бесконечности? — спрашивает он у Тора между прочим. — Что в них такого, что все дерутся из-за них, как дети?  
Тот хмурится, глядя на него:  
— Да по-разному, Молниеносный. Тессеракт — камень Пространства — способен переместить что угодно куда угодно, однажды Локи чуть не обрушил Асгард на Мидгард, завладев им. Камень Разума, ожививший Вижна, может перемещать сущность человека в разные тела. С камнем Времени человек способен путешествовать по годам и столетиям, а также по собственной жизни туда и обратно. Камень Силы...

С его скоростью Пьетро мог стать лучшим вором на свете. Он мог бы украсть что угодно откуда угодно. Но в этот раз ему нужна была только одна вещь. Он смотрит на лежащий на ладони предмет, напоминающий обычную ювелирную побрякушку, и думает: неужели в нем могут уместиться его миллиарды "а могло бы быть"?

Спасательный корабль готов отчалить от столицы Соковии, окончательно разваливающейся в воздухе...  
Бартон видит летящий на него джет с Альтроном на месте пилота, видит дорожку смертоносных пуль, приближающуюся к нему...  
В течение доли секунды зоркий взгляд обшаривает окрестности и не обнаруживает никого, кто может прийти на помощь. Он прижимает ребенка к груди и закрывает его телом, отвернувшись от налетающего Альтрона. Клинт зажмуривает глаза, готовясь к последней боли, но вместо этого видит дорожку из пыльных фонтанчиков от пуль, уходящую вдаль. Оборачиваясь, он замечает растерянный, уплывающий взгляд Ртути, который не отказывается от подколки напоследок: "Зрение... подводит?"

Мертвого Максимова укладывают на пол спасательного корабля, Клинт ложится рядом, на пассажирские сиденья. Он несколько минут разглядывает молодое лицо, на котором словно написаны миллиарды утраченных возможностей.  
И кроме смертельной усталости его посещает одно странное чувство.  
Что-то не так.  
Это все должно быть совсем не так.

  
[](http://)

**Author's Note:**

> Эти стихи были написаны по мотивам текста.
> 
>  
> 
> **Закон сохранения энергии**
> 
>  
> 
> Возможность всегда одна.  
> Реальность невариантна.  
> В искусственно созданной грани  
> Собой заменяю тебя.  
> Убранному из фундамента  
> Камню остаться камнем –  
> Мирозданье не терпит пустот,  
> А мы по нему сапогами.  
> Да мне-то теперь что.  
> Живем мы как-то рывками,  
> Во множестве «может быть».  
> Не терпит пустот мирозданье,  
> Не прощает оно лжи.
> 
> 27.03.2016 (с) [uma-47](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3229775).


End file.
